


No One But Yourself

by lieforfun



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mr. Way - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal actions, Suicide mention, Teacher Gerard, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a senior in highschool, becoming depressed and unable to function. Mr. Way is a concerned teacher and a worried friend.<br/>(If you are going through these things, go ahead and read. This fic is for the people who need a pep talk out of suicide.)<br/>1 (800) 273-8255<br/>National Suicide Prevention Lifeline<br/>Coping lines, http://www.copeservices.org/<br/>Texting hotline, text "GO" to 741-741.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One But Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself to talk myself out of suicide tonight. I thought I'd share it with the people in need. Several lines in here are quotes from My Chem, some are from my mother, who always told me that my life will always be more affected by my own decisions than the people around me.  
> Remember to put yourself before anyone else.

"What's going on with you, Frank?"  
Mr. Way and his student Frank stood outside the classroom with the door nearly shut. Frank had been failing his last two tests, which was very unlike him. Frank got mostly A's and B's even though the piercings and illegal tattoos suggested otherwise. Frank was a good kid, listened in class and didn't talk more than expected of him. Mr. Way had also noticed Frank wearing long sleeves more than usual considering the weather outside hadn't gone too cold yet. But he knew Frank well enough after being his literature teacher for so long, and hopefully Frank would open up to him about his life. So he pulled Frank outside to figure out what was happening.  
Frank's face became red at the question. "I don't know what you mean, sir."  
Mr. Way crossed his arms, seeing Frank so embarrassed and nearly in tears, tugging at the cuffs of his sleeves nervously.  
"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Is it family? Are you having trouble with the material? Please tell me so I can help you."  
"There's nothing to say. I'm just dumb."  
Never, in the four years that Gerard had known this student, has he ever heard Frank talk bad about himself. Something was definitely wrong.  
Mr. Way squeezed the younger boys arm kindly. "You are so not dumb. You just need someone to listen."  
Tears streaked down Frank's face, and he hurried to wipe them away.  
"I will listen." Mr. Way told him.  
"O-okay." Frank sniffed and held his hand behind his neck. "I'm not doing so well. My family really has nothing to do with it. It's me. It's my fault." Sniff. "I'm becoming more aware of the people around me, and it just feels like no one really knows me after all this time I've been at this school. My best friend doesn't realize how I'm feeling even when I tell him. Teachers hand out papers and they forget me every single time." Mr. Way realized he had made this mistake as well. "I try to say hello to my friends in the halls and they don't hear me even if I scream. I get shoved to the floor by people who don't even realize there was a person there. I get outside and miss the bus because I was calling my mom 8 times to see if she was picking me up, only to be told that she wouldn't be able. So I'm stuck at a Channel for 6 hours until she gets off work. And I get screamed at for wasting her time when I take the bus because she thought she was picking me up. I get hit when I stick up for the dog when my father is on a rampage. I'm so unhappy with my image, outer and emotional. Everything hurts to hear or feel or taste. I have days where I'll grin and laugh and feel okay, and then days where I can't move my face enough to smile or blink, and days where I can't stop crying. And hours upon hours of staring at notes and reading the same chapter over and over and not understanding because I can't fucking hear myself think. I can't do anything right. I can't focus because all of these emotions are stuck swirling inside me and I just want to get out of this. I want out of this school, I want away from these feelings and the stress of living."  
Frank looks down, having given up on wiping his tears.  
"I just want to die."  
"Listen." Mr. Way grasped onto Frank's shoulders, firm enough to ground the teenager. "I know you, and I know how incredibly smart you are, and how artistic and sensitive and sweet you are. You cannot let anything get in the way of your future, because in your life, you are the most important person and you will take your talents and make your dent in the world. I can see it. And you keep this in your mind, Frank. Nothing. Nothing!" Mr. Way shakes Frank to get his point across. "Nothing is worth hurting yourself over. Nothing is worth taking your life, do you understand?"  
Frank stood with this desperate look, like he was finally hearing words coming from another persons mouth for the first time in months.  
"And I know you are in this point in your life where you are the victim of horrible stress, and you have your own life outside of school, and that things can get bad no matter how hard you try to make it work. You get depressed, and you want to stand out, you want to be seen and heard but no one can hear you cry out for help. But all you need is one person to hear you. One person to care, and you can get through this. You are worth everything in your world. Put no one but yourself first. Get through this stage in your life and you will be so grateful you made it that far. Believe me. I've been there."  
Frank took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. Mr. Way pulled Frank to him for a bear hug, feeling the teen press his nose into his teachers shoulder and inhale.  
"You're going to get so far. I can feel it." Gerard said firmly.  
"Thank you." Frank whispered.  
After several moments, they broke apart. "Do you need to go to a hospital for those?" He waved at Frank's now crossed arms.  
"My parents won't let me. But I think when I turn 18 after finals I'll check into one. I want to make it through this, but I will need help."  
"You can always email me if you need support. I know I'm supposed to go to the police and child services and yada yada, but I believe in you. Just try to take it one minute at a time. And don't ever, ever. Hurt yourself. Ever. Again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you still need a place to speak your mind, or if you still feel like you might hurt yourself, you can kik me at R.S.I.N  
> And for the more serious cases  
> 1 (800) 273-8255  
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline
> 
> Please get help if you are feeling this way. As always, much love.  
> -Lie


End file.
